


Football

by Melyanna (darthmelyanna)



Series: west-gate: A West Wing/Stargate Crossover [12]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, Kidfic, Unrepentant Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26115661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darthmelyanna/pseuds/Melyanna
Summary: Belatedly, Radek remembered the other kind of football.
Relationships: John Sheppard/Elizabeth Weir
Series: west-gate: A West Wing/Stargate Crossover [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1181054
Kudos: 23





	Football

**Author's Note:**

> A fic I totally forgot about when I uploaded this series. It's just a bit of fluff. Enjoy!

Colonel Sheppard and Doctor Weir's children weren't generally allowed into the labs, but Radek only minded their presence if there was something truly dangerous in his lab, or if they were behaving badly. Today he was feeling more congenial than usual – his lab was covered with equations but there were no ongoing experiments – and the Sheppard boys were never that bad. Colonel Sheppard's unpredictable tendencies were tempered well by a fear of their mother.

The younger one, Josiah, wandered in with his eyes wide. Radek didn't even notice his presence until the boy squealed with delight. He wasn't sure what about the lab was so thrilling to the toddler, but it made him smile a little anyway.

He was reaching for his radio to inform someone that Siah had escaped from someone's custody, when the little one crawled under Radek's desk. Radek rushed over, but by the time he reached the desk Siah was backing out with a football.

Siah stood back on his feet and rolled the ball around, fascinated by the pattern of white and black shapes. Then he looked up at Radek and grinned. "Ball!"

"Yes, it's called a football," Radek told him, pulling his desk chair out and sitting in it, facing Siah.

Siah looked a bit confused. "Foot?" he said, pointing at his own foot.

"Foot _ball_ ," Radek repeated, tapping the ball with his foot and rolling it toward Siah. "You kick the ball."

"Foot ball," Siah said, squatting down and planting both hands on the ball.

"Right, football."

Then Siah stood up again and kicked the ball tentatively. It rolled to Radek's feet and Siah bounced, only to squeal again when Radek kicked it back.

He had no idea how long it went back and forth before Elizabeth came into the lab. "I thought I heard him in here," she said.

Siah turned around and flailed his arms. "Momma!"

"Hi, sweetheart," Elizabeth said, scooping him off the ground. "You managed to sneak away from Ronon, for which I'm sure there's some appropriate punishment."

"For the child or for Ronon?" Radek asked, standing up.

Elizabeth laughed, but before she could answer Siah tried to dive out of her arms. "Siah, what are you doing?" she asked him, hauling him back up.

"I think he wants this," Radek replied, picking up the ball. Siah immediately reached for it and Radek handed it over, even though Siah could only hold it awkwardly. "He found it under my desk. I did not even know it was there. I was teaching him how to kick."

"Foot ball," Siah announced.

Elizabeth looked at her son in amusement. "Daddy's going to love this."

Belatedly, Radek remembered the other kind of football.

* * *

  
When Elizabeth got out of the shower that night, John was still lying on the bed, watching the boys play with their new toy. Peter figured out the kicking thing pretty quickly; Siah, being a toddler, kept falling over the ball, but it didn't seem to faze him.

Elizabeth came up behind John and started rubbing his back. "Elizabeth," he said, "I think I've failed as a father already."

She suppressed the urge to laugh. "There's plenty of time to indoctrinate them with the right sports. And it really was sweet of Radek to give the ball to them."

"Foot ball!" Siah shrieked for the hundredth time, and John sighed at the offending word. Elizabeth started to shake from holding in her laughter.

"Come on," she told him instead. "Let's get them to bed."

Then the nightly ritual began, hauling them away from their toys and into the next room, where they were tucked in and John told them a story that seemed as much for his own amusement as theirs. Elizabeth privately thought that he was aiming for a record for longest bedtime story ever, but she couldn't argue with results. The boys were always asleep in minutes after it was over.

"You're a good father," she told him as they went through the door between their rooms and closed it behind them.

"Yeah, but... soccer?" John lamented. "I mean, did Zelenka really have to call it a football?"


End file.
